Welcome To The World
by BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: While giving birth to her and Killian's daughter Emma recalls the day she told Killian the good news. Dedicated to daniellm


**Once Upon a Time**

**Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Swan)**

**One Shot**

**Title: Welcome to the World**

**Summary: While giving birth to her and Killian's daughter Emma recalls the day she told Killian the good news. Dedicated to daniellm**

**Author's Note: Flashback will be in italics and the real world will be normal.**

**OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT**

Emma's Pov

"They said it would be easier the second time!" I screamed as they told me to push again. I was in the delivery room of the Storybrooke hospital with my father and Killian as I gave birth to my second child, a baby girl. I had been in labor for over 24 hours and I couldn't stand the pain anymore. It was worse than when I had Henry. But I would get through it because I am not going to give up on this child before she was even born.

And I knew that no one else would either. Everyone was excited for the baby's arrival, especially my parents and Henry. They were so excited to have another chance to be grandparents and Henry was determined to be the best big brother he could be, and then there was Killian. He stood by my side every step of the way from the minute that I told him the news.

I remember the day so vividly, it was one of the best days of my life.

_*Flashback*_

_I was pacing my parents apartment back and forth, my nerves getting the better of me. I had already given them the news and they couldn't have been happier for me. I asked them if they could stay for when I told Killian but they felt that I should do it alone, they didn't want to make me more nervous and Snow was afraid that she would blurt it out in excitement at the worst time so they left me alone._

_Hearing the door open I stopped my pacing and looked over to see that Killian had arrived, the love of my life._

_'It's going to be okay' I told myself._

_"Hello love" he said to me. He walked over at kissed me and kissing back all of my worries seemed to disappear. Once he pulled back the smile he was wearing slipped from his face and only a frown was there._

_"What's wrong Swan? Did you miss me?" he tried to make a joke out of it but he stopped when he noticed I wasn't laughing._

_"What is it love?" I sighed_

_'Guess it's now or never'_

_Grabbing his hand I led him over to the couch and we both sat down._

_"Killian there is something I have to tell: I'm pregnant" Looking at his face I saw it was covered in nothing but shock. But then it slowly turned into amazement and pure joy._

_"Is it true love? Are we to have a child?" He must have been so shocked that we couldn't believe it, so to show him I grabbed him hand and put it on my stomach where you could feel a very slight bump. He looked back up at me and smiled. And that smile showed me that he wanted this child as much as I did. With the way he was with Henry and both Neals I also knew that he would be a great father._

_"Do you know if it's to be a boy or girl?" he asked me. I shook my head._

_"Not yet but there is a way to find out" Getting up I moved over the counter and grabbed what my mother had left for me. Moving back to Killian I sat down and opened my hands and in it was my grandmother's pendant._

_"What's that love?"_

_"It belonged to Charming's mother. She gave it to Snow before she died, telling her that it will say the gender of their child"_

_"Did it work?" he questioned._

_"My mom said it told her she was having a girl so I'd say it works"_

_"Okay, let's take a look" _

_We both looked down and saw the symbol. I looked back and Killian and smiled._

_"It's a girl"_

_*Flashback over*_

"One last push Emma!" Dr. Whale told me. I squeezed Killian's and Charming's hands hard and gave one final push, screaming so loud I wouldn't be surprised if my mother and Henry had heard me in the waiting room.

Whale cleaned our daughter up and wrapped her in a blanket then handed her over to Killian. Slowly I pushed myself up so I could gaze at the face of my beautiful baby girl.

"She has her fathers eyes" I told him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"True but I bet she's grow up just like her mother. After all she is also a product of true love" He was right. I hadn't even thought of it until now and it only made me love her more. I reached out for her and Killian handed her over gently. Looking at her face and holding her for the first time I hadn't a second thought about keeping her. She wouldn't be forced to live the way Henry and I did.

"Mom!" Henry ran in being followed by my parents holding baby Neal. He stood next to Killian as he leaned over to get a look at his baby sister.

"Have you thought of what to name her yet?" he asked.

"Milah. I would like to name her Milah"

"Love are you sure?" I looked at Killian and he was worried again.

"Killian, it's okay. I know that you loved her and I know that you still think about her from time to time. But I believe that if it wasn't for her I never would have met you. It was your love for her that drove you here and that's how we met. It would be my pleasure to name our daughter after her" I told him

"I didn't think I could love you more than I already do Swan"

"Then it's settled: Milah Swan-Jones, welcome to the world"


End file.
